User talk:Woodyinnh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galnet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:LLrainbow1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vanessa Ravencroft (Talk) 16:53, July 17, 2012 Hi hello and welcome to the Galactic Chronicles Universe. I a Vanessa Ravencroft and the founder of this site as well as the author of the GC stories. Thank you for offering to edit my material in Galactic Chronicles and yes I always need help with that. So tell me how you want to do it. Do you want to cut and paste chapters and I repost them at FP ? Or do you want only edit new chapters I send yo via e mail? Vanessa Ravencroft 17:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Harry, thank you for editing!!! I like to welcome you as well to the GalNet Wiki and sure appreciate ypu being here. Do you want me to raise your editing rights and make you part of the GalNet Wki Staff? (just asking) Anyway thanks again! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Woodyinnh, Hi Harry, well feel free to look around and you can reach me or SamuelMichaels anytime by simply leaving a messageon our Talk pages) Ask asnything you like, I am also still learning this Wiki stuff,,, Sam (Samuel) is the expert and knows a lot. So again welcome aboard and thank you for considering and editing andf all that!! VR Wow you are working hard...;)!!!! thank you so much for editing an finding all those errors. Don't worry about editing anything under the heading "Fragments" that is sort of a working repsitory for me so I can access my files from anywhere ..;-) 17:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Please feel free to add, edit anything you like. Just don't worry about the stuff under the Heading "Fragments" this is sort of a depsitory of mine for ideas , stubs and such and I can access it from any computer. If you like you can upload some sort of picture or logo with your profile pic. Oh and everyone of the "Wikia Family" gets a Wiki T shirt (or mug) (check out under Merchandise) its of course free. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) What a nice and dignified Picture! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wel you can go the long way and click on the little GalNet link on the front page or you could simply go here http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Merchandise It is not an official "order" page . If you want one just say so and e mail me a shipping address. ( Don'tpost any addresses here..it is a public system ) my e mail is : vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com The "Merchandise" can't be purchased. I just send it to friends of the Galactic Chronicles Universe..;-) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Edit Problems Hi, Harry, regarding the edit problems you described on 2012-09-01: I am not familiar with the 'paste' window, but if you are somewhat familiar with , you can easily edit pages off-line. Here are the steps: # Edit a page. # If it's in the visual mode, switch it to Source (check the tab on top of the edit window). # Select all text inside the edit window, and copy it (on Windows, Control-A followed by Control-C will do that). # Paste into your favorite text editor. # After editing the page the way you like it, copy it from your editor and paste it over the edit window -- make sure you actually replace the old text (or section) of the page, so you don't get duplicates. # Make sure you use the preview button to see if the post-edit page looks the way you intended. # Save the page (Publish) and you are done! --Samuelmichaels (talk) 19:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, saving it as (plain) text will work fine, in MS Word or in OpenOffice (or LibreOffice) writer.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::For small changes--I edit in place, usually using the Source mode. For large changes, I copy into an editor as I described. I use either vim (a UNIX-style editor) or MS Word. Keep in mind that wiki pages, while supporting some HTML code, are not actually HTML. They use . If you use a WYSIWYG (visual) HTML editor, including MS Word in HTML mode, you will get a lot of code that will not be directly visible, but may or may not work in a wiki. I prefer to see the actual page (that's what you get in Source mode) and edit it directly.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 01:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Harry, CHAPTER 7: The Gray Nul looks good, except for whitespace. There are something like 6 blank lines between paragraphs; only one blank line is needed. It makes the page look rather sparse -- not too bad, but not the best approach.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 21:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Harry, I am not sure why you got the extra blank lines. As a matter of fact, I don't even save when I use MS word (unless I am interrupted in the middle of edit). I open a new document (usually called Document1 or Document2 etc. depending on how many other documents I have open). Then I paste the article source into it; edit it in MS Word, select all/copy there and paste over the wiki article. I rarely actually "save as" on the desktop.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 02:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I see the latest edit without the extra blank lines, but I think you went a little too far :-) You do need one blank line between paragraphs.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looks good now! Good job, and happy Labor Day!--Samuelmichaels (talk) 15:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi thank you so much for all the work you already did. And I am so happy to see you and Sam talking. Mug is still in the works and they should be delivered this week so you get yours soon. One thing I like you to do since you edit the long postings. Can you add Links? When you go through the texts ands you see a word or something that needs GalNet Explanation can you add a link? It goes into the wanted list and I should get to it there eventually. Thanks again!!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Linking, etc. Hi, Harry, you are very welcome! Linking in wiki articles is what makes it easy to look up terms and concepts. When an internal link (meaning to a page within this wiki) is used, the color indicates if the page exists yet. If the link is red, it means somebody needs to create a page (by clicking on the link is the easiest eay) and it also adds it to an automatically-maintained table of "Wanted Pages". There are two ways of adding a link: one in source mode (you are already familiar with it). It will also work on other MediaWiki-based sites, such as the Wikipedia. It consists of entering the page in double brackets, like this: Eric Olafson shows up as Eric Olafson. Note, if you misspell it, or the page doesn't exist yet, the color is different: Eric Olafffffson shows up as Eric Olafffffson. The second is in the Wikia's Visual mode. This is actually easier for a small number of changes done on-line. Highlight the word (or phrase) that corresponds to a term you want to link and click the link button on top of the edit window (looks like a chain link). It will pop up a window allowing you to specify the target page (article) name. One last point -- the usual convention is to only link the first appearance of a term in a page. So, one you made a link for, say, Har Hi, you don't need to link further appearances of it on this page.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 14:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I am not exactly "fresh" anymore ..So no worries about age and such. I think my youngest reader I know of is 8 and the oldest is 89 , so you're well within the margins...;-) As for the editing. No there are no guidelines. Edit at your hearts content and I love every bit you do. If you can add Links, meaning Use the little Chain symbol and make any word that needs "Explanation" and is not yet Red or Yellow. I would like this Wiki eventually as interconnected as possible. I am sure Sam would have said something if you did anything wrong. He hs no problem telling me if I do (and I love him for it) All I can say is thank you and I deeply appreciate your work. Coffee Mug is still in the works. I had to send the t shirts back as they all came small and I wanted them to make it right before I place another order. So it is not forgotten. Thank you !! 23:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Harry, regarding edits for CHAPTER 13: Shogotrz (GC Book X), I didn't see any systemic issues with your edits: you've done a very good job! I've gone over it making a few more clean-ups. In most cases, it's been just the regular proofreading stuff, like adding a comma or changing a period to a comma. I am sure I missed some as well. A couple of times I changed a linked word or phrase, like SoBody to Sobody (the former is a "red link", the latter points to an existing page). A couple of times I removed linking from what I thought was a common phrase or word -- but that is a matter of judgement.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 01:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You know you can see the difference between "old" and "new" for each edit in the history, right? That way you can see exactly what I (or anybody else) changed.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 01:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Difference between Versions If you are looking at a specific page: # Select Edit then history (you may also click History if you see that button) # Select any two versions, and click "Compare selected revisions". If you are looking at , you can click on the icon of a page with magnifying glass ( ). If you are looking at , click on "diff" on any change record. --Samuelmichaels (talk) 23:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No such thing as a stupid question!!! ;-) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :What Vanessa said! :-) Feel free to ask questions; I will answer what I can.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 19:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) First of all have fun doing it. There are no deadlines ,no set quotas. Edit whatever you like and as much as you want. Just don't edit anything that is saved under “Fragments” or “Old Stories” It's simply there more or less for me as it is quite easy to find a particular chapter or idea with this wiki instead of going through hard drives and DVDs. I created an Editors Corner. It will be operational within a few days and it will be linked to a Google Document File Share. Meaning you and the other two editors I have can simply pull and place documents as a whole and with edits and annotations intact. I will in turn place all new chapters there first. As soon as I have figured out the actual mechanics I will inform you and invite you that file share site. Vanessa Ravencroft Hello Harry, me turning 50 ledt me a little incommuicato..I went bow hunting for a few days. As for your questions: I don't like editing marks or the traditional editing. I much rather have an editor simply fix the errors according to the English language. This style of editing might not be very professional or traditional but It leaves me time to write new stuff instead of going over the edits. I know eventually I might have to do that, but not here on the Wiki. This is OUR wiki (Yours too) and you can edit and fiddle around at your hearts content. No worries about these details. Id it changes the formatting.. that's fine. You do not need to edit anything that is filed under Old Stories or Fragments. Anything else just go for it just as much ort as little as you like. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I went for Turkey but since Buck Bow hunting season starts a few weeks earlier than Rifleseason here in Texas I also bagged me a nice buck. Yeah I had a good birthday.. I love beein outdoors all by myself , with my horse my big cat and not much else. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it was indeed, balm to the soul. Wild turkey tastes so much better and different than the commercial raised. Baked in a big dutch oven over a camp fire or put on the Mesquite BBQ grill for a few hours and you some heavenly grub. Thanks for all the editing. I hve not forgotten your mug either, but the first supplier send me broken ones and the second was real cheap stuff that didn't even feel right ( and the logo was printedon not glazed over) So it is in the works. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing Codes Hi, Harry, I think you are on the right track. Basically, a lot of stuff you removed are formatting instructions from Microsoft Word, which are either invisible or are ignored by the wiki software. So changing stuff like "Yes Sir, the president is here and has been briefed." to (note that blank lines separate paragraphs in wikitext) "Yes Sir, the President is here and has been briefed." is good. The stuff in brackets, like this is wiki syntax for a local link. The links to the English Wikipedia should look like this: wikipedia:Antarctica if you want to show the source of link (e.g. wikipedia:Antarctica) or wikipedia:Antarctica (notice the trailing pipe) if you want it to look just like a local link (e.g. Antarctica). There is a good summary of wikitext formatting here: . --Samuelmichaels (talk) 00:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding removing largely useless MS Office formatting: my own approach is that if I am editing an article for spelling, clarity, or content, I will also remove this unnecessary formatting because it actually obscures possible errors (say, in linking) and makes adding effective formatting (that is, wiki markup) more difficult. However, I do not usually edit articles ONLY to remove the MS Word stuff. And I am not bothered by your questions--I appreciate your work; I've been snowed under with other stuff lately and hadn't had much time to spend on this wiki. I am glad you (and, of course, Vanessa) are making this wiki better.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 01:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Text Not Wrapping Around Image I assume you are referring to Chapter 5: Sojonit Secrets. You can look at the changes I made, but basically the culprit was the leading space at the beginning of paragraphs. That means the start of pre-formatted text, and it's normally put into a box and not wrapped at all. Can be useful when you have text that needs to be formatted exactly as you entered, like a poem, or a piece of software. Take out that leading space, and the paragraphs are formatted normally. Here are some examples: This is a fairly long paragraph, starting with the first character (no leading spaces). It has normal line formatting and wrapping: I forget the other ingredients, but I know nothing was wasted; and I remember that, towards the end, Montmorency, who had evinced great interest in the proceedings throughout, strolled away with an earnest and thoughtful air, reappearing, a few minutes afterwards, with a dead water-rat in his mouth, which he evidently wished to present as his contribution to the dinner; whether in a sarcastic spirit, or with a genuine desire to assist, I cannot say. This is another paragraph, but each line starts with a space. The paragraph is left completely alone, with no wrapping: To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? --Samuelmichaels (talk) 04:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to be of help!--Samuelmichaels (talk) 05:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC)